robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
HenryTheHacker
Chapter 1 So yeah, I was playing Mining Simulator this one time. Nothing too bad. However, "Nothing too bad" is what this would only seem like. The reality of what happened was way worse. Anyways, I was mining in The Beach, with my trusty Level 6 Beach Boi. I was just about to hit 500 Blocks depth in the straight-mine I was doing, when I noticed a random player join the server. His name was HenryTheHappy. Now you, my excited reader, must be asking, "Isn't the story called HenryTheHACKER?". Yes it is! But I'll get in to more detail later. When HenryTheHappy joined, I was teleported to the default mine. When I went back to the Beach, it said I didn't have enough rebirths. I thought this was strange, as I am glad to say I have 656 rebirths (this is true). Oh well! Guess I could do some quests or try level up my Golden Unicorn! However, I saw in the chat, HenryTheHappy was talking to me. He said, "Hey butter, wanna be friends?". I told him that I thought it was a bit too abrupt to suddenly be friends, and that I only friend people who are really nice (Example: someone gave me a Seer on MM2, so I friended her) or I personally know. I then heard a noise that sounded like a wire being cut, and Henry's name changed to no other than HenryTheHacker. Chapter 2 I was talking to him while mining, and the block below me suddenly said, "ACCEPT HIM, HE'S GOOD!". I was really confused. I also saw someone, by the name of FriendOfHenry, say "Ayyyy, Henry" and then "Didn't expect to see you here lol xD". How has this guy gained respect? A minute or so later after this madness, I was teleported to Henry and his friend, where they were standing next to eachother. The screen was getting darker, and the soundtrack became distorted until it sounded like 'come and join us'. I left before saying something else, and the screen was light again. Since I had seen Henry, I felt a slight disturbance in my room. It felt like, around me, more was going on. I heard people chanting outside. The boundaries of the walls distorted the sound of the chanting, and that was normal. What wasn't, is that I heard a man then shout "LOUDER NOW, DO IT FOR HENRY!". What is it with Henry today? Like seriously? Avoiding all things in the physical world, I kept on with Roblox. Strangely, Henry was on my friends list. Looking on the bright side, I could see his avatar more than just in-game. He was a bacon hair, just with the Blizzard Beast Mode face. This was odd. Anyways, he was non-stop chatting me, sending me links to a game with no context at at all. Y'know, maybe he'll stop if I play it... Chapter 3 (the game) So, I looked at the game, and I immediately saw the game was called 'JOIN US'. The thumbnail, looked like the inside of a blue block, only with the text (in comic sans font) "JOIN US". So, what had I gathered so far? * Henry liked saying 'JOIN US' * He has a mysterious other name called HenryTheHacker * That he has a place And this was it. I knew these were the importantn details, anyway. The creepiest part was the content inside the game. Even weirder, the game page had the interface of July 2017 roblox (no server list, Leaderboards still around). To get started, you spawned on a red baseplate, with a model of FriendOfHenry. To add more, he had some dialogue to say. This is the dialogue: FriendOfHenry: ooo Me: Huh? What? FriendOfHenry: I'm calling for help. Me: You seem fine! Why do you need help? FriendOfHenry: Henry, he's after me. Being on this account seems worthless. Help me out of this whirlpool of events. A couple of seconds later, I was booted off the server with an error message saying I was kicked for my curiosity being my only will. What the heck? What do they think I am? A main creepypasta protagonist? Chapter 4 (WARNING THIS IS SHORT) So, after being kicked off the game, what was now to do? I decided to get some snacks, as it was around the time I get peckish. But as I edged away from my computer, I heard a sound on the computer that sounded like a pop. I looked back, and I had another message from HenryTheHappy (or HenryTheHacker, as he's been referred to). This is what it said: "Oh, ButterBlaziken230. What a mistake you have made! This isn't over yet, as I will follow you. It will never stop! I'll make life for you a nightmare! Besides, I know everything. You'll tell your friends. You'll tell an admin. You'll post this on the RCW. I know E V E R Y T H I N G...." ~ButterBlaziken230